Summers End
by Lunette De Lune
Summary: Sorry for not updating in so long, and I'm sorry for no new chapters, just edited ones. Uzume is dragged, wholly against her will, all the way to Ueda to celebrate some strangers birthday. She's not happy. But when her brother is accused of being the cyber-criminal who broke the internet, things get interesting.
1. Summer Start

AN: This is my shot at Summer Wars! I saw the movie at a friend's house and I loved it, so here we are.

 **Disclaimer: Own the movie, I do not.**

 **Warning: Mild swearing and violence**

* * *

On a hot summer day, when two students were exiting the school building, only a single question needed to be answered.

"Uhh, y-yeah, umm… about that…" Kenji stuttered and blushed, embarrassed. "Is it cool if I bring my sister? I can't just leave her at home all alone like that… A-and my parents are going to be out if town for the next week or so, a business trip. So… Err, can she come?" He asked, his eyes glued to his shoes.

 _'_ _Why did I have to say it so awkwardly?!'_ Kenji thought to himself.

The girl smiled. "Oh, yes, that's fine, no problem!" She laughed.

"Great, thanks, Natsuki…" He was almost proud of himself, he didn't stutter this time.

* * *

The sky was blue and the city was swiftly retreating behind them as the bullet train sped onward. Except something wasn't quite right, Natsuki just knew it, and that something had to do with Kenji's little sister.

"Psst, hey Kenji… Your sister's been really quiet, is she okay?" Natsuki whispered, her gaze flickering from Kenji to the girl sitting next to him.

"Uzume? Yeah, she's fine, she's always been like that." He shrugged as he picked at his store-bought bento.

Natsuki's brows knitted together in concern. "Are you sure? She-"

"It's not like I'm right here or anything, not like I can hear you guys talking about me…" The girl grumbled, shifting a bit and tucking her face further into her light pink scarf.

"Uzume," Kenji scolded. "Don't be so rude."

"Yeah? Well, it's rude to talk about people like they're not there!" She snapped back. Kenji sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Natsuki. You can't reason with her when she gets like this…" Kenji said, an apologetic smile on his lips.

But that didn't ease Natsuki's concern, not one bit. "Ah, no, it's fine." But, of course, she let it go. After all, there were bigger things to worry about.

* * *

They waited for the next train as a few fluffy white clouds gently floated by about their heads. It was almost peaceful, Uzume would admit, until Natsuki opened her mouth.

"Hey, Uzume. Want some food?" Natsuki asked, a kind smile on her face.

Uzume glared. "No."

Her smile dropped from her face with surprise. "Oh, uh, okay then."

"Uzume, what's wrong with you? Natsuki was just asking if you wanted to eat!" Kenji said, his face a mix of disappointment and anger.

"What the hells wrong with me? What the hells wrong with you? You asshole!" Uzume hissed before stomping off.

The silence was deafening.

"S-so, um… My great grandma's turning ninety in just a few days, crazy, right?" Natsuki said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh, so your great grandmother was born in 1920? Huh, talk about a full life. She must've-"

"Natsuki?! Natsuki it is you!" A woman shrieked happily as she ran up to Natsuki, two children followed behind her, almost robotically.

Natsuki seemed to recognize the woman, as a grin spread across her face. "Aunt Nanako!"

The two women laugh at each other, "Oh, it's been too long, I've missed you!" They say to each other.

* * *

The train jostles slightly and a breeze filters in gently as Nanako excitedly strikes up a conversation with Kenji.

"We Jinouchi's go back sixteen generations, you know." She says.

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah, we have graves going as far back as the Motomachi days. We made quite a bundle in the silk industry during the Meiji era, we were rolling in the cash! Then old grandpa, rest his soul, managed to fritter all of it away." She laughs. The train stops suddenly, causing the smaller kids, Uzume included, to fly forward.

 _'_ _I hate trains and high school girls.'_ Uzume decides.

* * *

"Kid, we used to kick butt, these days we got nothing, no factories, no mines, not even a wholesale store!" Yumi rants, though Uzume isn't bothering to listen after that.

"Ne, big sister, can you hand me that?" A little boy with a bowlcut asks and pointed at a game chip on the floor.

It took a moment for Uzume to realize that the kid was talking to her, and it didn't go unnoticed how her brother shot a glare at her.

"Here…" She sighed as she plucked the chip off the floor and tossed it to him.

He grinned, "Thanks, big sister!" He said before going back to his game while Uzume stared at him. She sighed again and turned to face the window, staring at nothing.

Kenji sighed in relief. Conflict: Avoided.

* * *

"Woah! They actually live here?!" Kenji gasped, in awe of the place. Uzume simply glanced at the large house, her eyes flickering a shade of blue, or so it appeared, for a moment before she shifted, revealing her normal, natural brown eyes. She grumbled something unintelligent under her breath before quickly following the others inside.

"You all must be tired from your long journey! Come inside and have some watermelon…" An older lady, most likely the grandmother, said.

Suddenly, Uzume's sensitive ears picked up the slight wheeze of air rushing into lungs, a sound that was distinctly Kenji, a sound that meant he was about to say something, and when he spoke, he usually embarrassed himself.

' _Not today!'_

And so, just as Kenji was about to utter the first syllable of whatever horror he managed to come up with, Uzume's foot connected solidly with the back of the boy's knee, send him sprawling to the floor with a pained yelp.

Uzume stood awkwardly. "...Oops."

"Yeah, right! I should have left you at home! What the heck is your problem?! You've been nothing but a brat the whole way here!" By now, several family members that had already arrived had gathered around the entrance, watching on.

A shadow fell over Uzume's face and her eyes seemed alight with fury.

"Oh, well!" She snarled. "I've been reigning in my anger the entire trip here because you see, someone decided to bring me all the way to Ueda, even though The Anniversary is coming up! Did you ever think about that?!" Uzume spat before disappearing off to some unknown part of the house.

"Um... Kenji?" Natsuki shot him a questioning look. Kenji's face morphed into one of shock, quickly turning into one of guilt.

Kenji gripped his knee as he looked at the floor, "Crap, I forgot…"

* * *

AN: That concludes the first chapter. FAVORITE AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Updated - 11/5/2016 (Sorry it took so long!)

Lunie


	2. Summer Hate

AN: I hope you all enjoy this second chapter!

 **Warning - Teenagers. Anime. The usual**

 **Disclaimer - Nope.**

* * *

In a somewhat distant part of the house, as the sky slowly began darkening into night, Uzume was calmly giving herself a tour, or so it seemed. In truth, she was furious, as she had been the entire way to Ueda. The whole trip, Uzume had been going over the fact that she wasn't going to be able to visit her family. Not the Koiso's, of course, they were not her real family and she only got to visit her real family on one day every year because it 'wasn't good for her.'

' _I hate them all.'_

"Uzume's eye twitched as she thought about the people who dared keep her away from her loved ones.

'Stupid Kenji, stupid Natsuki, stupid Ueda!'

"Well, don't you look mad?" A somewhat raspy, but strong, feminine voice chuckled. Uzume whirled around, ready to snap, only to come face to face with an old woman, the Matriarch, the real reason she was dragged all the way to Ueda. The woman had white hair and dark eyes, her squared glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She wore a yellow yukata and stood tall though her body was frail, she had a kind smile on her face.

"You must be Kenji's little sister, hm? I already met Kenji, and I heard about the little display you pulled when you arrived." She laughed, "The poor boy was limping pretty bad, that was some kick, good job." She laughed and, though still thoroughly upset, Uzume couldn't help but crack a grin as well.

"Why don't we take a short walk?" The woman asked as she began walking, not waiting for Uzume's response.

"Your name was… Uzuki?" Uzume gasped and nearly tripped over her own feet.

' _...Uzuki...'_

"No, no that's not my name, don't ever call me that again. Uzume. Don't ever say that name again." Uzume shook, fighting to keep her voice level. If the woman noticed Uzume's struggle she didn't show it.

"Ah, sorry dear. Now, Uzume, you seem upset, what's wrong?" She asked, looking over into Uzume's clouded eyes. Uzume's eyes darkened, near black, not even close to their usual light hazel shade and she clenched her teeth.

"Stupid Kenji just had to drag me all the way to Ueda, and now I can't visit my family." Uzume spat and looked away.

"What do you mean by that? Isn't Kenji part of your family?"

"No, I'm adopted." Was her response.

"I see, well I'm sure you can visit your family after you leave-"

"No, I can't. Kenji's parents only let me visit on that one specific day. They're horrible." Uzume sighed, her mood shifting from angry to straight up depressed. If it was as simple as visiting after she wouldn't be this upset, she wasn't some disagreeable child. At least not usually.

"...That's too bad, I'm sure they will miss you." She replied as they came to a stop in the dining room.

"Now, I'm sure you're hungry, let's eat!" The woman gave a kind smile and went to take her seat and the many members of the Jinnouchi Clan did the same.

-.-

"Okay, introduction time. First off, we have aunt Mariko and her children Rika and Richi. Next, Uncle Mansuke and his kids Tasuke and Naomi, Kyoumi and Tasuke's son Shouta. Then, we have Uncle Matsuku, he has three sons and each son has a family, there's Yorihiko and his wife Noriko, Kunihiko and his wife Nana, Katsuhiko and his wife Yumi and their two sons Yuhei and Kyohei. Oh, and this is Nana's daughter Kana and Noriko's kids Shingo and Mao, you get all that?" Kenji grinned, but it was more of a grimace.

' _I did. But Kenji? Nope, not a chance.'_

"Ah, yeah, more or less." Kenji blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you get the idea," Naomi said.

"Pleased to meet you!" They all cheered and began digging in.

"Thank you… for, having me…" Kenji tried to say over all the noise.

"Wow, I'm surprised Granny gave Natsuki's boyfriend the okay." Uzume tried not to choke on her spit when she heard that one.

' _So that's why she invited him… It's her fault then, the liar.'_

It was then that Uzume made eye-contact with Kenji, his eyes pleading.

' _Why shouldn't I?'_ Her own eyes said back. His eyes took on a desperate shine that seemed to beg her. Uzume's face twitched in a snarl.

' _Fine. But don't go asking me for more favors.'_

"No kidding, whenever I brought a boy home she was so mean, he'd run back to the bus stop."

"Tokyo U, studied abroad, old family, of course, she likes him!"

' _Smells like bullshit.'_

"Yeah, almost sounds too good to be true," Rika said with a wide grin.

' _That's because it is, dear.'_

"Hey, let me ask you, when's the due date?" Masuku asked.

"Huh?" Was Kenji's intelligent reply.

"You know, for the baby?" Uzume had to hold a laugh that threatened to escape her throat, these people were hilarious.

"He only came to say 'hello.'" Mariko informed him, her eyes speaking volumes of just how done with his shit she was.

"Huh? But I thought he came to say 'hello' because he got her in a family way. You've done it right? What am I saying, you're a college man, of course, you've done it!" He said somewhat triumphantly. During this whole conversation, Natsuki hasn't so much as glanced at him, she was completely unaffected.

"Just drink your beer," Mariko said as Kenji's face took on an unattractive shade of pink.

"Ah, let him ask, old Kenji's gonna be family soon enough! Whahaha!" Mansuke bellowed.

"Like hell is he gonna 'be family soon enough', I object!" Shouta yelled.

"Give it a rest, Shouta," Tatsuke said.

"You give it a damn rest!"

"How dare you talk to your dad like that!?"

"Hey, I've been watching out for Natsuki ever since she was this little." He said as he made a motion with his hand.

"One centimeter, huh?" Yumi sniped.

"And how come she didn't run this by her second cousin first?"

"How dare she? Oh, the nerve." Kyoumi added sarcastically as everyone shared a laugh.

"Laugh it up!"

"Mother's approval is all that she'll need." Mariko said, "You know how things work in this family."

"Come on Granny, you're really gonna let her do this?" Shouta questioned.

"Of course. Kenji will make a fine addition to the family. These eyes of mine have never deceived me." Granny said.

'Well, it's never too late to start…'

"The Jinnouchi Clan has no need of mediocre men, not while there's family in town to protect." She said with heart.

"You tell 'em, mom!" Mansuke said, "We Jinnouchi men all need to be tough as nails! This clan played an essential role in…" Uzume could tell this was some male ego boosting rant about something they had no part in, so she tuned him out.

' _Well, at least these people are interesting…'_

* * *

AN: And that concludes the second chapter. I hope you liked it! Please remember to Favorite and Review on your way out, I really appreciate it.

Updated - 11/5/2016

Lunie


	3. Summer Firsts

AN: So, here it is. Please don't be too judgemental about it… Thanks for reading!

 **Warning - Teenagers, Anime, what did you expect?**

 **Disclaimer - I wish I did but I don't, The pain is real.**

* * *

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING, I SWEAR!" Kenji's voice was loud and clear to Uzume's sharp ears.

' _That idiot…'_ Uzume thought as she glided soundlessly through the house.

In the dim lights of the house and slightly brighter shine of the moon, Uzume's pale skin glowed white, almost giving her the appearance of a ghost. Uzume turned her head towards the bathroom, her natural brown eyes now a glowing blue. She saw Natsuki, in a towel, standing at the door of the bathroom. She also saw Kenji with his hands over his eyes and his back turned.

' _What a dork.'_ She sniped internally.

"The bathrooms all yours…" Uzume hears Natsuki say. Not caring enough to continue eavesdropping, Uzume's eyes returned to their normal hazel and she continued her stroll.

Distantly, she heard the familiar clicking of a keyboard and decided to check it out.

' _I didn't know wi-fi worked all the way out here… even with a router.'_

She came to a stop in front of an open door, there was a laptop and in front of the laptop was a very tan boy with headphones on. The boy froze and made an irritated sound at the back of his throat.

"I thought I told you-" He turned only to be greeted by the sight of Uzume. Uzume blinked back at him and they stared at each other. And then he opened his mouth.

"Wow, you're really pale." He said with a shocked face. Uzume's eye twitched and she took a calming breath in.

"I'm not pale. I'm porcelain and I'm rocking it." She snapped. The boy blinked at her strange remark and cracked a grin.

"My name's Kazuma." He said. Uzume's anger abated slightly.

"Uzume." She responded back with a slight smile. It was hard to tell, what with Kazuma's dark skin, but Uzume could've almost sworn she saw a twinge of pink dust his cheeks, as he quickly turned away.

"If you're not lost then…" Kazuma trailed off uneasily. Uzume's smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and she narrowed her eyes.

' _Rejection, huh? Fine.'_

She turned and made for her room, whatever good mood she was in was now gone.

* * *

It was a calm evening, but Uzume honestly didn't think it was going to last very long.

"What do you think you're doing here?! Traitor!" Uzume heard the angry voice of Mansuke.

' _Sometimes, very rarely, I hate it when I'm right.'_ Uzume thinks.

She quickly sprung from her makeshift bed and her assigned room and made for the dining room. She arrived, mid-conversation, to see a young man with brown hair dressed what could only be called business casual.

"Have you… eaten yet?" Granny asked, her voice soft. The man smirked.

"I don't need any of your food," He said condescendingly, "As places go, Japan stinks. It's always humid and sticky, the streets are all narrow, and there's too damn many of us." He sat down and poured himself a glass of beer. Quickly drinking his glass, he sighed.

"But the beer's good, at least." Uzume snorted, and just when Natsuki made her appearance, Uzume was making her strategic withdrawal to the kitchen.

* * *

Uzume had to admit, even though she didn't see the 'happy' reunion between Natsuki and Wabisuke, hearing it was enough to make her gag.

Also, it was apparently a thing for all women to just convene in the kitchen.

"Um, I don't get it… Who is Wabisuke?" Nana asked as she dried the last of the plates.

"Oh, that's right, you would never have met him…" Rika said, "It's a long story."

"Why beat around the bush? My mother adopted him." Mariko said, a sneer on her face.

"Yeah, because he's great grandpa's illegitimate son," Naomi said.

"Huh?" Nana gaged in shock.

"That kind of thing happened a lot back then," Mariko explained.

Rika jumped in, "That ungrateful punk had the nerve to sell what little property Granny had left to go racing off to America with the money. America! Can you believe it?! ...Geez, who does that?" She sighed irritably.

"Wabisuke, apparently," Uzume said. Everyone's eyes shot to her, surprised looks on their faces.

"Who the heck are you?" Yumi asked, her brows furrowing.

"Uzume Koiso. I'm Kenji's sister."

Naomi gasped and said, "Oh, I remember! You took him down with that kick!" She grinned, "That was awesome."

Uzume smiled sweetly, "It was, wasn't it?"

"Why'd you kick him, though?" Rika asked as she leans on the kitchen counter.

"Because he opened him mouth to speak, and when he speaks he usually ends up embarrassing himself, so I was actually helping him." Uzume shrugged.

Kyoumi laughed, "You and my son Kazuma would be good friends…"

Uzume winced, "I don't think Kazuma agrees with you."

"You've already met him?" Naomi asked. Uzume nodded.

"Tell us what happened!" She and Rika demanded loudly. Uzume flinched and her hands flew to her ears as they rang painfully.

"Please, don't yell… My ears are sensitive." Uzume hissed softly and reluctantly dropped her hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Naomi said, a hand pressed to her mouth.

Uzume shook her head gently. "It's fine you didn't know."

"So it started when I stumbled across his room when I was wandering. At first, it was fine, he commented on how pale I was and I told him it was porcelain and he thought it was funny, I guess. He told me his name, then I told him mine. Then he said, and I quote, 'If you're not lost then…' and he turned around. Like I said, I don't think he liked me." Uzume sighed.

But Rika and Naomi just grinned at each other while Kyoumi looked shocked.

Yumi looked at her and said, "I think that means he has a crush on you! Kazuma doesn't offer his name first, he's super emo all the time and kinda cold, but what you described sounded shy, or embarrassed!" She squealed. Uzume just blinked.

"Yeah, right." She said disbelievingly.

' _These people are demented.'_

* * *

AN: In case it wasn't clear, Uzume uses magic. I hope that's not super bad… Please pass judgment on me on your way out. Thank you.

Updated - 11/5/2016

Lunie


	4. Summer Trouble

AN: So I tried adding a little humor, please let me know if anyone noticed it. Truthfully, I'm better at reading other people's stuff than writing my own, no matter how much I love it. The sadness is really.

 **Warning - Slight swearing.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Summer Wars**

* * *

' _My brother senses are tingling… Kenji's doing something either stupid or dangerous or both…'_ Uzume thought as she stared at the ceiling. Turning her head, she saw the garden, beautiful as it was illuminated by the moon. She sighed once more as she rolled over and stood up. Turning her head in the direction of where Kenji was supposed to be sleeping, Uzume activated her eyes and they changed from their yellow-brown to the glowing sky blue. She could make out Kenji's hunched form, sitting on his mat, scribbling something down on a notepad.

' _Hm, doesn't look bad… Oh, well, guess I'll find out in the morning.'_ She thought as she flopped back down, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

* * *

" _The damage seems to be spreading, wouldn't you agree?"_ The newsman asked.

"Quiet, listen. Is too his face" Yohei said. Mao nodded his head.

"No doubt about it."

" _This is the reported mastermind behind this attack."_ The newsman reported as a very familiar face came on screen.

" _Mm, looks young doesn't he? A college student perhaps, maybe even high school."_ Another man said.

" _Hard to believe this baby faced boy hacked into Oz's maintenance server, he turned the whole place on its head in the course of one night. Experts are saying that system repairs will take quite some time."_

" _Probably just a prank, inconvenient not being able to check my email though."_ One man joked.

" _But Oz's use is as common as cell phones now, right?"_

" _Indeed. Japanese society depends on Oz. Maybe it is just a prank but their going to through the book at this kid nonetheless."_ The man said, heatedly.

"Well," Uzume started, "You're screwed. But I guess you shouldn't have broken the internet."

* * *

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't do it. I wasn't in on anything!" Uzume yelled. After the whole 'cyber-criminal' situation came to light Kenji was, of course, arrested. Totally expected. What Uzume didn't expect was to also be accused of criminal activity.

"You really expect us to believe that you had nothing to do with any of this?!" Shouta yelled back.

"Yes!"

"Enough, Shouta." Granny said before turning to face Uzume.

"Now, we need to decide whether or not she's going to stay with us, or go home," she said.

"I don't feel right letting her go by herself…"Kyoumi said, face full of concern, Rika and Naomi nodded in agreement.

Uzume shrugged, "That's fine, I can go by myself. besides, this way I'll be able to visit my family."

"But, still…"

' _Why do you people even care?'_

"Very Well, Shouta on your way drop Uzume off at the train station." Granny said, Shouta agreed easily.

"Kay, let me go get my stuff…" Uzume grunted as she stood.

"What stuff? You didn't bring anything!" Kenji decided to enter the conversation.

"And I suppose I just pulled these clothes out of my ass?" Uzume snapped over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. As she walked down the hall, Uzume passes Kazuma, who refused to meet her eyes.

' _What were they thinking? There's no way he has a crush on me.'_

And she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

AN: I know, really bad cliffhanger. People usually like them if they are well written but… I suck at them. So I'm sorry.

Lunie


End file.
